


Never Having to Say He's Sorry

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Post War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-29
Updated: 2005-10-29
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry and Draco go to the video store. It's completely innocent. Really.





	Never Having to Say He's Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

**Notes:** Written for [Slash Challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/community/slash_challenge). The scenario was "Harry and Draco argue at a videostore over what to rent for their evening." I like twisting things to my own sick visions, I do, I do! Title comes from the tagline of the movie they're discussing.

 

Harry lifted his glasses slightly, rubbing at his eyes. "Tired."

"You're always tired." Draco picked a box off the shelf, shook his head, then replaced it. Harry leaned back, resting his head against Draco's shoulder. "You need more Vitamin C."

A smile twitched at the corners of Harry's mouth. "You've been watching those newsmagazine shows again. I never should have showed you how to work the telly. I swear, some days you never move from that thing." He picked up another box, quickly scanning the back. "This one?"

 

Draco glanced over at the description. "Nah. No blood and guts for tonight. We've had enough of that, right?" He trailed a series of kisses down Harry's face, forehead to chin.

Harry turned and wrapped his arms around Draco. "Romance, then?" He tilted his chin up, quickly licking Draco's upper lip.

"Mmm. Yes. Romance, no blood and guts, then mind-blowing sex afterwards?" The smirk plastered to Draco's face was purely Malfoy, even when dressed in comfortable Muggle casualwear.

"Oh, yes," Harry agreed readily. "Especially to the last part." Harry yawned, then took a step back so he could rub his aching shins. "If I manage to stay awake, that is. My legs are killing me now, too."

Draco peered carefully at Harry, concern written all over his face. "What did you do? Pull a muscle during the pick-up game?"

A line appeared between Harry's eyebrows. "Didn't think so. I suppose." He'd never pulled muscles playing Quidditch before. Harry shrugged. "Must be getting old."

"We all are, love." Draco scanned the shelves. "How about this one?" He showed Harry the title: _Love Story_.

"Hmm...good title. Looks a little old, but what the hell, right? 'Sides," Harry said, gesturing at the cover, "he's hot."

 

Draco chuckled, offering Harry his elbow as they approached the counter. Truthfully, he knew how that one ended, having caught it late one night. Beautiful protagonist slowly wasting away -- no blood, no guts, just a teary ending, then a corpse. Kind of like _Avada Kedavra_ , only more painful and drawn out.

There were potions like that, too, Draco knew. Undetectable ones, at that.

Draco watched as Harry flashed the clerk a weary smile, the black circles under his eyes contrasting with his pale skin. God, Draco thought, he sure is beautiful.


End file.
